The present invention relates to a numerical controller as well as to a method for numerical control of machine tools, robots or production machines.
Control of machines of this type can be described by tables and/or ISO programs. A configuration of a control program using tables is disclosed, for example, in European Pat. No. EP 0 672 976 A1 or German Pat. No. DE 691 00 887 T2. Movements and actions can be stored as a function of a control value or control values in the form of control axis value pairs and successor axis value pairs. A control value is a marker signal. A fundamental method for programming a numerical controller of a machine-tool, a robot or a production machine is described in the book NC/CNC Handbook by Hans B. Kief. This reference also describes corresponding numerical controllers.
Numerical controllers of this type are used for increasingly complex tasks. As a result, the numerical controller and/or the program for numerical control has also become more complex and costly.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved numerical controller for machine tools, robots or production machines, which obviates prior art shortcomings and is able to specifically facilitate execution of complex and large tasks.